FF YUNJAE :: LUVHOLIC
by cminsa
Summary: Duapuluh tahun yang lalu,sebuah kecelakaan bis terjadi dan menewaskan puluhan menumpang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Beberapa bulan kemudian, para hantu meneror penduduk kota itu terutama para kawula muda. Lalu, bisakah teror itu diselesaikan oleh seorang penduduk baru bernama Jung Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**LUVHOLIC **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**.**

Duapuluh tahun yang lalu, bepergian di malam hari bukanlah masalah besar bagi penduduk kota **Mirror**. Mereka bebas untuk bepergian tanpa terbatas pada waktu karena saat itu masih banyak bis yang beroperasi pada malam hari. Tapi hal itu kini tidak berlaku. Alasannya, karena kejadian tragis pernah terjadi di kota itu. Bis yang membawa puluhan penumpang itu jatuh di sekitar tebing di tepi kota. Naas, hingga kini tidak ada satu pun bekas kecelakaan itu yang bisa ditemukan oleh pihak berwajib hingga kasus ini ditutup.

Sayangnya, tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, sebuah terror berjalan di kota itu. Setiap kawula muda yang tidak pulang di atas pukul sepuluh maka bisa dipastikan mereka dinyatakan hilang keesokkan harinya. Mereka dikabarkan hilang setelah menaiki sebuah bis yang hendak mengantarnya pulang. Menurut rumor yang menyebar di masyarakat, para pemuda itu hilang karena dibawa roh-roh halus dalam bis itu. Kejadian itu berlanjut hingga beberapa waktu dan membuat masyarakat resah. Hingga akhirnya pemerintah mengeluarkan perintah pelarangan bis yang beroperasi di atas pukul sepuluh malam. Hasilnya, kasus hilangnya para pemuda itu mulai menurun drastis hingga tidak ada sama sekali. Berikut dengan cerita teror itu.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

"Yunho-ya!" sebuah teriakan itu menggema di ruangan sepi itu. Mengejutkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang berkutat di belakang meja putih di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Junho-ya, tidak perlu berteriak. Aku tidak tuli." Keluh _namja_ bermata sipit yang bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho. Setelah teman sekelasnya itu mendekat Yunho bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Namja berambut pirang pendek itu nyengir sebentar lalu berkata, "Ayo, pulang!"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _"Tumben mengajakku pulang? Biasanya jika dia ingin pulang, ia tidak akan mau repot-repot mengajakku."_ Batin Yunho.

Mendapati lawan bicaranya yang hanya diam, Junho menatap Yunho bingung. "Ayo, pulang, Yunho-ya!" ulangnya.

Yunho memutar posisi duduknya hingga ia memunggungi Junho lalu kembali berkutat dengan tabung-tabung reaksi di depannya. "Tumben kau mengajakku. Ada apa?"

Junho tiba-tiba panik, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung mencari alasan, "Err, emm…itu…"

"Ck, katakan dengan jelas." Kata Yunho dingin. "Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka bertele-tele." Yunho masih sibuk melihat dan mencatat apa yang sedang diamatinya seolah tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Junho yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Hmm, kau kan anak baru di sini. Aku takut kau tidak tahu jalan pulang. Hehe, ya, begitulah." Jelas Junho kikuk dengan beberapa cengengesan yang mencurigakan.

Yunho bergeming, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah sebulan tinggal di kota ini jadi aku tahu jalan pulang." Hening beberapa saat, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau ingin pulang, pulanglah dulu. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sebelum besok." Titah Yunho mutlak.

Junho menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya, ia hanya takut jika teman barunya itu pulang di atas jam sepuluh. Itu sangat beresiko. Junho berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu. sebelum benar-benar keluar, Junho berhenti di ambang pintu lalu berbalik menatap Yunho. "Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Dan…lebih baik kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki."

Yunho tidak menyahut, hanya melambaikan tangannya seolah mengerti dan meminta temannya itu untuk tidak khawatir. Junho menghela nafas pasrah lalu benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga teman barunya itu tidak tertimpa musibah. Musibah apapun. Padahal saat ini, Yunho sedang meruntuki kekhawatiran temannya yang dinilai terlalu berlebihan.

"Jalan kaki? Apa dia gila? Jarak rumahku ke sekolah kan cukup jauh. Bagaimana kalau aku mati beku di luar? Ish, apa dia mau tanggungjawab, eoh?"

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan itu, pohon-pohon tinggi bergerak diterpa hembusan angin. Burung-burung kecil kembali ke rumahnya dan senja semakin merapat. Langit tak lagi cerah. Matahari seolah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa!" pada bumi. Menutup hari yang melelahkan bagi manusia.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

21:50

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya selama beberapa jam. Badan tegapnya terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Setelah merenggangkan otot, Yunho melepaskan jas putih yang sedari tadi menempel di tubuh jangkungnya. Setelah merapikan jas putih itu, ia bergeser lalu mulai merapikan meja di depannya. Tak lupa mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Merasa cukup dengan acara berkemasnya, Yunho keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Yunho melirik jam dinding dan mata sipitnya terbelalak saat melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan jam dinding itu.

21:57

"What? Hampir jam sepuluh? Mana ada bis yang beroperasi jam segini? Aish, aku harus segera pulang!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesegera mungkin, Yunho berlari melewati lorong sekolahnya yang sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa kelas dan ruang yang lampunya dibiarkan menyala sedangkan yang lain dipadamkan. Menambah kesan menyeramkan sekolah yang sudah berdiri selama duapuluh enama tahun itu. Sepertinya tak ada satupun siswa yang berada di sekolah itu kecuali Yunho sendiri. Entah mengapa, hanya memikirkannya saja, Yunho merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Segera ditepisnya perasaan buruk yang tiba-tiba menggelayutinya. _Namja_ tampan itu mempercepat laju larinya untuk segera sampai di halte depan sekolah.

Begitu sampai, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba mencari bis yang mungkin saja masih beroperasi. Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho mulai putus asa karena tak mendapati kendaraan yang ia cari. _Namja_ bermata musang itu hampir saja nekat berlari saat didengarnya sebuah bel dari belakang punggungnya. Sebuah kendaraan besar dengan lampu yang dinyalakan hampir di seluruh sisinya. Kendaraan yang tak lain adalah bi situ berhenti tepat di depan Yunho.

Tanpa pikir panjang, setelah pintu bis itu terbuka, Yunho segera masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan pintu di belakangnya tertutup otomatis. Yunho memasukkan kartu identitasnya di mesin pembayaran di dekat pintu masuk. Setelahnya, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengumpat pelan begitu menyadari bahwa bis itu sedang penuh dengan penumpang. Kebanyakan penumpang bis itu adalah siswa SMA sama sepertinya hanya saja mereka menggunakan seragam yang berbeda-beda dan warna yang hampir luntur. _"Mungkin mereka senasib denganku?"_ pikir Yunho sambil terus berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Mata musangnya terbuka senang saat dilihatnya masih ada tempat kosong di jok belakang bi situ.

Yunho segera berjalan mendekat dan barulah Yunho menyadari bahwa di jok belakang masih ada seorang penumpang yang duduk di sudut bis. Sepertinya _namja_, melihat orang itu memakai celana panjang meski warnanya mulai luntur. _Namja_ itu tidak menggunakan jaket, hanya kemeja putih tipis yang menutupi kulit putih pucatnya. Rambut legamnya dibiarkan menutupi wajah putihnya yang sedang bersadar pada jendela di sebelahnya. Tidak mau terlarut dengan pikirannya, Yunho segera mengambil tempat duduk di sudut lainnya. Berseberangan dengan _namja_ aneh itu.

Bis mulai berjalan dan Yunho mulai mengeluarkan _mp3 player_ dari saku jaketnya. Ia menyalakan benda itu dan mulai memasang _headset_ di telinganya. Mencoba mengusir rasa bosan yang akan segera menderanya mengingat rumahnya masih cukup jauh. Tak sengaja mata sipitnya menangkap tulisan di belakang kursi penumpang di depannya.

"Luvholic?" gumamnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya seolah sedang mencari ingatannya, "Nama apa ini? Nama bis ini? Cukup aneh." Tapi dengan segera Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berkata, "Ah, sudahlah, biarkan saja." Setelahnya, Yunho mencoba menutup mata dan menikmati musik keras dari _mp3 player_ di genggamannya.

Sementara itu, seluruh penumpang bis itu, kini mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Meraih dan meraba pasangan di sampingnya. Berciuman, saling menindih, bahkan melakukan hal yang tak layak dilihat khalayak umum. Tapi hal ini berbeda dengan _namja_ di seberang Yunho. _Namja_ itu sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya. Kedua bahu kecilnya bergetar karena tangisannya setiap malam. Tapi kali ini tangisannya berbeda.

"_Mianhae, hiks… aku…tidak bisa…"_

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Keesokkan harinya…

Saat ini, Yunho sedang menata buku yang baru saja selesai diajarkan oleh gurunya. Kebanyakan siswa berseragam sama dengannya, memilih segera berlari keluar kelas dan menuju tempat favorit mereka. Entah kanti atau lapangan olah raga. Tapi beberapa siswa masih bertahan di kelas, entah sedang memakan bekal, mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Dari arah lain, seorang _namja_ berjalan cepat mendekati Yunho. _Namja_ itu segera menepuk bahu Yunho begitu sampai di depannya dan bertanya sdengan tergesa-gesa, "Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Sekitar jam sepuluh." Jawabnya santai sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Junho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "D-dan kau…pulang naik apa? K-kau jalan kaki, kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Yunho memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas lalu berdiri dan menatap temannya bingung. "Kau pikir aku gila? Berjalan kaki selama satu jam untuk sampai ke rumah. Untung saja semalam ada bis yang lewat, kalau tidak, aku pasti mati beku sebelum sampai di rumah." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah menuju pintu kelas tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sedang berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

"_Naik bis? Di atas jam sepuluh? Jangan-jangan…"_ terka Junho dalam hati.

"Junho! Kau mau ke kantin atau tidak? Aku sudah sangat lapar!" teriakan Yunho sukses membangunkan Junho dari lamunannya. Segera _namja_ yang tak jauh lebih tinggi dari Yunho itu menghampiri teman barunya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Yunho tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menyadari jika teman di sebelahnya sedang berpikir keras. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan dari Junho terdengar serius, "Yunho-ya, apa nama bis itu?"

Yunho melirik Junho sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke depan sambil menjawab tanpa beban, "Luvholic. Kurasa itu nama bisnya."

Deg!

Hanya dengan nama itu saja, entah mengapa Junho mulai mengkhawatirkan teman barunya. _"Benar. Itu bis yang dimaksud orang-orang."_ tapi Junho juga bingung dengan kenyataan lain, _"Tapi, kenapa kau masih bisa hidup hingga saat ini, Yunho-ya? Jika itu benar bis yang dimaksud, seharusnya kau sudah mati. Semalam."_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Annyeonghaseo *bow* …**

**Long time no see? *ala Junsu duckbutt***

**Ini ff **_**mystery**_** loh… tapi aku gak yakin berasa atau nggka misterinya?**

**Btw, ini ff misteri keduaku dan aku masih sadar kalau aku punya banyak kekurangan. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengingatkan aku, ne?**

**Oh, ya… ff ini tidak akan panjang kok. Paling dua atau tiga **_**chapter**_**.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari **_**anime**_** Bokura Ga Ita yang ada beberapa **_**setting**_** di dalam bis. Padahal itu **_**anime romance**_** tapi entah mengapa aku malah kepikiran sama hantu-hantu begini. Jadi, ff ini nggak punya kesamaan ide dengan **_**anime**_** itu.**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku suka **_**download anime**_** jadi mian kalo **_**sense**_** ff Korea mungkin ada yang kurang. Aku merekomendasikan **_**anime**_** Bokura Ga Ita dan Amnesia buat ngisi liburan kamu semua. Ceritanya bagus. Yang satu **_**romance**_** dan satunya misteri. Hehehe…**

**So, jadilah **_**reader**_** yang baik ne?**

**Salam hangat dan cipok basah dari **_**author **_**sekeluarga.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUVHOLIC **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**.**

Langit mulai gelap dan burung-burung mulai kembali ke sangkarnya. Begitu pula dengan siswa-siswi tempat Yunho menuntut ilmu. Semua siswa sudah pulang sejak pukul tiga sore dan hanya segelintir siswa yang bertahan di sekolah. Itupun karena ada kepentingan seperti ekskul atau pelajaran tambahan. Hal yang sama rupanya berlaku untuk Yunho hari ini. _Namja_ jangkung itu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan _hapkido_ bersama teman-temannya. Hanya saja ia diminta pelatih untuk mengemasi peralatan latihan sendirian. Sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan itu sendirian, ada Junho yang seharusnya membantu. Sialnya, _namja_ yang sudah kenal dengannya cukup lama itu tiba-tiba ada kepentingan mendadak dan membuat Yunho harus merelakan temannya untuk ijin.

Setelah acara bersih-bersih selesai, Yunho memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sekalian mengingat hari ini ia berkeringat cukup banyak. Tidak hanya hasil dari latihan kerasnya tapi juga karena kegiatan bersih-bersih yang ia lakukan sendiri. Dan Yunho sendiri bukanlah orang yang betah jika harus lama-lama berkeringat. Ia sadar betul bahwa itu akan mengganggunya dan mungkin orang lain.

Selang satu jam kemudian, Yunho baru selesai membersihkan diri di toilet dalam gedung olah raga. Setelah merapikan peralatannya, Yunho bergegas pulang karena tiba-tiba ia teringat akan tugas untuk besok yang sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Saat melewati lapangan tengah ─lapangan yang biasa digunakan untuk olah raga─ Yunho tidak melihat ada siswa yang masih bertahan di sekolah.

"_Mungkin mereka sudah pulang."_ Bisiknya dalam hati ketika ia teringat bahwa tadi ia sempat melihat banyak siswa yang masih melakukan kegiatan ekstra di lapangan itu.

Yunho kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya kala melihat sebuah bis yang biasa mengantarnya pulang sudah akan melaju. Dan benar saja, baru saja Yunho sampai di ambang gerbang, bi situ sudah meninggalkannya.

"Aish! Sial!" umpatnya sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya. _Namja_ berkulit kecoklatan itu mengacak rambutnya kasar hingga cukup membuat rambut hitamnya berantakan. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari satu hal. Ia sendirian.

Yunho menatap halte di depan sekolah, seolah sedang menimbang apakah ia harus menunggu atau jalan kaki saja. Mengingat langit belum terlalu gelap untuk menikmati jalanan sore menuju rumahnya. Atau _namja_ tampan itu berniat menunggu bis di halte yang lain saja. Biasanya jika waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari jam lima sore, sangat jarang ada bis yang lewat di depan sekolahnya.

Yunho memejamkan mata cukup lama lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mata musangnya terbuka dan menatap yakin jalanan di depannya. Yah, Yunho sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan berjalan kaki sampai di halte selanjutnya daripada harus menunggu di depan sekolah. Ia pernah mendengar dari salah seorang temannya bahwa sekolahnya cukup angker dan sejujurnya ia bergidik jika mengingat hal itu.

Yunho hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang kala telinga tajamnya mendengar bunyi klakson bis dari arah kirinya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum senang kala mendapati sebuah bis berjalan mendekatinya. Benar saja, bis berukuran sedang itu berhenti di depannya dan pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Yunho segera masuk dan menggesekkan kartu ID pada mesinnya.

_Namja_ bermarga Jung itu hendak mencari tempat duduk saat mata sipitnya tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu. Yunho segera menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia mulai bimbang dan sempat berpikir untuk turun, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena bis yang ditumpanginya teryata sudah melaju menjauhi lingkungan sekolahnya. Yunho menghela nafas pelan lalu menyudahi acara 'menutup mata'-nya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah untuk membimbingnya mencari tempat duduk.

Sialnya, bis itu kini sedang penuh ─mungkin karena memang jamnya siswa dan para pekerja pulang─ dan hanya ada satu tempat kosong, yaitu di deretan paling belakang. Di jok belakang yang biasa berisi empat orang itu sudah terisi tiga orang. Dua _yeoja_ di sisi kiri dan satu penumpang lagi di sisi kanan dekat jendela. Mau tak mau Yunho beranjak menuju tempat kosong itu.

Yunho menghempaskan diri di tempat kosong itu dan segera menyandarkan punggungnya, meredakan rasa lelah yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. Yunho menutup mata sebentar sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya para penumpang sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan teman di sebelahnya. Begitu pula dengan dua _yeoja_ di sebelah kanannya. Sepertinya dua yeoja itu berada satu tingkat di bawahnya hanya saja Yunho tidak bisa menebak di mana sekolah mereka karena ia tidak melihat adanya tanda pengenal sekolah di seragam mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap isi perbincangan kedua _yeoja_ di sebelahnya. Ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pacar mereka dan kencan-kencan mereka.

Kini Yunho beralih pada penumpang di sebelahnya. Penumpang itu memakai seragam lengkap dengan bawahan celana panjang ─yang menunjukkan bahwa penumpang itu adalah _namja_. _Namja_ itu masih bergeming di tempatnya ─menatap jalanan di luar sana lewat jendela─ seolah tak peduli jika Yunho sedang mengamatinya. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya kala menyadari jika lengan putih _namja_ itu kini berwarna kemerahan ─seperti bekas pukulan. Bibir hatinya hendak bertanya tapi entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu hingga Yunho terpaksa mengurunkan niatnya.

Yunho baru saja berniat menutup matanya kala ia tak sengaja mendengar suara orang bersin di sebelahnya. Yunho tersenyum dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi _namja_ berkulit putih itu. Rupanya _namja_ itu sedang menggosok hidung mancungnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Yunho tercekat kala melihat rupa _namja_ itu dari samping. Mata bulat dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir berwarna semerah buah ceri. Yunho mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya.

"Bukankah dia namja? Kenapa…cantik?" bisik Yunho dalam hati yang masih terkagum pada _namja_ di sampingnya. Bahkan mungkin Yunho tidak sadar jika bibir hatinya sedang menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hatchiihh!" terdengar suara bersin yang sama dan kali ini sukses membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya. Bahkan _namja_ bermata musang itu terkekeh cukup keras hingga _namja_ berkulit putih itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Menyadari ada yang menatapnya, Yunho menghentikan kekehannya lalu menatap balik _namja_ di sampingnya. "Hehehe… Jeosonghamnida…" ujar Yunho merasa bersalah. Bukannya menjawab, _namja_ bermata bulat itu justru mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali menatap jalanan dari jendela.

Yunho tersenyum samar lalu berinisiatif melakukan sesuatu. _Namja_ tampan itu melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu dengan perlahan menyampirkannya di bahu _namja_ di sebelahnya. Mendapat perlakuan tak biasa, _namja_ berkulit putih itu menatap Yunho bingung.

"Sepertinya kau kedinginan. Seharusnya kau bawa jaket dari rumah. Bukankah ini sudah memasuki musim gugur, hm?" jelas Yunho begitu menyadari arti tatapan lawan bicaranya.

_Namja_ berkulit putih itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Gumawo…"

Sudut bibir hati itu terangkat, tersenyum simpul lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho. Namamu?"

_Namja_ itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap Yunho dan telapak tangan besar itu bergantian. Seolah menimbang apakah ia harus menerima uluran tangan itu atau tidak. Meskipun awalnya ragu, _namja_ bermata bulat itu balas mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Yunho.

"_Namaku Jaejoong. Han Jaejoong."_

Senyum Yunho merekah senang. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu nama _namja_ yang sudah dua kali ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja itu. Ya, Jaejoong adalah _namja_ yang sama dengan _namja_ yang menemaninya saat ia pulang larut malam. Sejak awal sebenarnya Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong adalah _namja_ yang pernah ditemuinya di bis malam itu. Tapi tadi Yunho sempat ragu karena _namja_ itu kini sudah memiliki lebam di tangannya.

Sementara itu tanpa Yunho sadari, puluhan penumpang bis itu sedang tersenyum misterius. Senyum kelegaan dan senyum sinis yang menyatu.

"_Selamat datang di dunia kami…"_

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

"YUNHOOO _HYUUUUNNNGG_!"

Sebuah teriakan tenor memecah kesunyian di lorong sekolah itu. Waktu sudah sore dan sekolah kini sepi karena kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang. Jadi terang saja teriakan dari penggemar baru Yunho terdengar sangat kencang. Tapi penggemar Yunho ini bukanlah seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim dengan _make up_ menor di wajahnya. Penggemar Yunho ini adalah seorang _namja_ jangkung ─meski usianya terpaut dua tahun dari Yunho─ yang baru masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho dua hari yang lalu.

_Namja_ jangkung dengan rambut ikal pendek itu semakin mendekat dan ketika tiba di depan Yunho, ia mengatur nafas terburu-buru. "Y-yunho…hyuung… hhh…"

Yunho memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat hingga ia bisa melihat adik tingkatnya itu ─yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu menguntitnya. Yunho melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil menatap malas _namja_ di depannya. "Ada apa, Shim Changmin?"

Bukannya menjawab, _namja _kelewat tinggi itu justru menunjukkan barisan gigi rapinya. "Aniya, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin pulang denganmu."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tumben. Di mana jemputanmu?"

Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku menyuruh sopirku pulang. Aku ingin menginap di tempat, _Hyung_. Lagipula _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sedang di luar negeri dan _Hyung_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak suka sendirian."

Masih bingung? Sebenarnya mereka adalah sepupu. Selama enam tahun Changmin tinggal di Kanada bersama kedua orangtuanya untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi Changmin yang menginjak masa remaja memaksa kedua orangtuanya untuk pulang ke Korea dan mencari Yunho ─sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya sejak kecil. Alasannya, _namja_ jangkung itu tidak suka ditinggal sendirian, apalagi selama di Kanada jarang sekali ia bisa berkumpul dengan orangtuanya. Menyadari alasan Changmin, kedua orangtuanya merasa bersalah dan sempat menolak hingga berjanji untuk berubah tapi tekad Changmin sudah bulat. Ia tetap memaksa orangtuanya untuk kembali ke negeri asalnya agar bisa melanjutkan masa mudanya dengan sang sepupu ─Yunho. _Namja_ jangkung itu berpikir, mungkin ia bisa menikmati masa mudanya yang normal bersama sepupunya itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Changmin benar-benar tahu kelemahannya ─tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain sedih. Yunho mengangguk samar lalu kembali berjalan melewati lorong. Tanpa komando, Changmin bersorak senang lalu mengikuti Yunho untuk keluar lingkungan sekolah. Ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu suka naik bis saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah dan Changmin merasa penasaran bagaimana rasanya naik bis. Selama di Kanada, orangtuanya melarang untuk naik kendaraan umum dengan dalih kalau-kalau ada musuh bisnis keluarga yang mengincarnya. Changmin menurut saja saat itu tapi semakin lama ia juga merasa bosan hidup terkekang dalam keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, kesempatan kali ini tidak akan disia-siakan Changmin. Ia akan bersenang-senang selagi ia masih memakai seragam.

Di sisi lain, Yunho terus berjalan keluar lingkungan sekolah tanpa mempedulikan Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk berceloteh. Sungguh, bukannya Yunho tidak menyayangi Changmin, hanya saja ia sedang malas menanggapi ocehan sepupunya itu. Yunho mempercepat langkahnya kala mata sipitnya melihat sebuah bis sudah siap menunggu para penumpang. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Yunho masuk ke dalam bis tanpa memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya ─sebal.

Yunho masih mengabaikan Changmin hingga ia memilih untuk duduk nyaman di jok paling belakang bis itu. Changmin bisa melihat penumpang lain ─yang duduk di sebelah Yunho─ sedang memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela. Penumpang dengan kulit putih mulus dan wajah mempesona. Changmin terkesiap kala Yunho menegurnya untuk segera duduk. Changmin hanya mengiyakan samar sambil berjalan menuju tempat kosong di sisi lain Yunho.

Beberapa saat ketiga _namja_ yang duduk di jok paling belakang bis itu hanya diam hingga bis itu mulai berlalu meninggalkan area sekolah. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati bis asing itu. Ia tidak pernah naik bis memang tapi entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbeda di dalamnya. Awalnya _namja_ hobi makan itu hendak bertanya pada Yunho tapi niat itu tidak terlaksana karena sepupunya itu sedang sibuk berbincang dengan penumpang lain ─penumpang yang duduk di dekat jendela. Terlihat sangat akrab dan berhasil membuat Changmin sebal karena merasa diabaikan.

"_Apakah mereka saling kenal?"_ pikir Changmin dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan kedua namja di sampingnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. _"Tapi kenapa Yunho hyung tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"_

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdialog dalam hati, Changmin kembali mengedarkan padangannya. Memperhatikan seluruh isi bis itu. Langit-langit lampu, jendela, tirai, kursi, dan penumpangnya. Hingga mata bulatnya tak sengaja menatap pemandangan yang ganjil. Dua kursi di depannya, di sisi kirinya, bergerak aneh dan berantakan. Terlihat dua kepala yang saling berhadapan dan berdekatan. Ditambah lagi ia tak sengaja mendengar suara aneh dari kedua penumpang itu. Awalnya Changmin tak mau ambil pusing tapi mata bulatnya terbuka lebar saat melihat wajah salah satu dari penumpang itu.

Seorang _namja_ berwajah imut itu menengadah sambil memejamkan mata sipitnya. Changmin bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia bisa mengenali ekspresi itu. itu adalah ekspresi kenikmatan. Tapi kenikmatan apa? Nafasnya tercekat kala ia menyadari Kim Junsu ─_namja_ imut itu─ sedang mendesah sambil menekan kepala _namja_ di depannya. Bahkan Changmin harus menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara desahan yang semakin keras. Tapi Changmin mulai merasa ganjil, kenapa penumpang lain hanya diam saja?

Matanya terasa akan keluar dari tempatnya saat mata bulatnya beredar menatap sekeliling. Ternyata mereka semua ─para penumpang─ sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Junsu. _Making love in the bus_.

"_Damn!"_ umpat Changmin dalam hati. Changmin menoleh ke samping dan melihat sepupunya masih tidak terganggu oleh suara dan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Yunho justru masih menikmati perbincangannya dengan _namja_ cantik di dekat jendela. _Namja_ jangkung itu hendak mengulurkan tangan tapi mendadak tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar bergumam. Sungguh, Changmin tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap sekeliling dan mata bulatnya semakin memanas. Kegiatan mereka terus berlanut bahkan semakin panas hingga membuatnya pusing. Changmin mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan menundukkan kepalanya, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tanpa sadar, mata bulatnya menatap lantai bis yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Semerah darah. Dan Changmin merasa sepatunya menginjak suatu larutan yang kental dan berbau amis. Sebelum Changmin memejamkan mata, ia tak sengaja melihat tulisan di balik kursi penumpang di depannya.

Dalam hati, ia menyesal dan menggumamkan satu kata, _"Luvholic."_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Annyeong \(^_^)/**

**Chang Min Sa **_**is baaaacccckkk**_**! *lambai2 sama Om Jidat***

**Seneng deh ada yang baca ff abal ini. Mianhae, kalo masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ff ini. karena jujur saja aku paling malas kalo harus baca ulang dan **_**editing**_**. Hiksss…**

**Btw, gimana hasil UN **_**reader**_**-deul?**

**Alhamdulillah, aku lulus. Hehehe… walopun mungkin nilaiku bisa dibilang tidaklah terlalu bagus. Tapi yah…apapun harus disyukuri kan?**

**Oh, ya… ada yang mau aku tegaskan. Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh 2 **_**anime**_** yang pernah aku tonton. Pertama, "Bokura ga Ita" karena setting cerita di **_**anime**_** itu cukup banyak mengambil di dalam bis. Kedua, "Another" yaitu **_**anime horror**_** Jepang yang paling aku sukai. Antara detektif dan **_**horror**_**. Huwaaaa….**

**Tau gak, **_**ending chapter**_** ini aku bikin selama dua malam karena tiba-tiba di tengah cerita aku **_**blank**_** nulis. Sayangnya, selama aku bikin ff ini, harus ada suara di sekitarku atau aku akan terbawa suasana ff ini. **_**horror**_**…**

**Sudah, sudah… cuap-cuapnya selesai.**

**Eh, ada yang baca ff **_**Standing**_** bla bla bla di akunku nggak? Itu punya temenku yang numpang **_**post**_** jadi jangan kaget kalo penulisannya berbeda, apalagi **_**genre**_**-nya. Padahal aku paling nggak bisa bikin **_**crime**_** dan **_**hurt**_**. Hehehe…**

_**Last one**_**, jadilah **_**reader**_** yang baik ne?**


	3. Chapter 3 (END)

**LUVHOLIC **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, kabar mengejutkan datang dan menggemparkan para penduduk kota. Sebuah berita mengejutkan tentang kematian tersadis yang pernah mereka ketahui. Dua mayat ditemukan di depan pintu rumah keluarga besar Park ─pengusaha nomor satu di Korea. Dua mayat _namja_ itulah yang menjadi masalah saat ini. Park Yoochun ─anak pengusaha Park─ dan Kim Junsu ─anak mantan _Miss_ Korea sekaligus kekasih tuan muda Park. Keduanya ditemukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan ─tanpa sehelai benang pun dan kondisi sedang bersetubuh. Keduanya saling terkait dan beku. Tubuh mereka kaku dan dingin. Kepala Kim Junsu yang menengadah dan terpejam, juga kepala Park Yoochun yang sedang menikmati dada kekasihnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali, polisi sudah berdatangan ke rumah besar keluarga Park untuk melakukan otopsi ─melakukan penyelidikan penyebab kematian. Dan selama beberapa jam, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa tidak ada bekas luka sama sekali di tubuh kedua _namja_ itu. Itu artinya tidak ada kekerasan yang membuat keduanya mati. Keluarga Park sempat mengira bahwa penyebab kematian anak mereka adalah karena dendam seorang pengusaha pada keluarganya. Tapi hal itu tidak terbukti karena memang tidak ada bekas kekerasan ataupun racun dalam tubuh mereka. Bisa dipastikan tubuh kedua mayat itu sedang sehat sebelum dewa kematian menjemput mereka.

Tak lama berselang, rumor tentang teror bis itu kembali bergaung. Para penduduk mulai menduga bahwa mungkin itu adalah 'kerjaan' para hantu kecelakaan bis dupuluh tahun silam. Tapi hal itu mendapat halangan satu hal yaitu mayat keduanya ditemukan ─padahal teror bis itu selalu menelan korban bagai ditelan bumi, tidak ada jejak, hilang.

Di sisi lain, saksi mata penyebab kematian sepasang kekasih itu kini tengah berpikir. Mencoba mencari pikiran masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang kematian Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun ─kakak-kakak tingkatnya─ juga tentang bis itu. Jika bis yang ia tumpangi dengan sepupunya tempo hari itu adalah bis yang sama dengan bis yang mengalamai kecelakaan duapuluh tahun yang lalu, seharusnya ia dan sepupunya itu sudah hilang sejak beberapa hari yang lain. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Ia dan Yunho masih hidup dan menjalani keseharian yang sama. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Derit pintu di belakangnya menyadarkan Changmin ke dunia nyata. _Namja_ jangkung itu menoleh dan mendapati kembaran Kim Junsu sedang berjalan menapaki lantai atap sekolah. _Namja_ itu ─Kim Junho, yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Yunho─ tersentak kaget saat ia mendapati ada orang lain di sana. "Oh, Changmin-ah? Kau di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Changmin yang masih bergeming di tempat.

Changmin mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan kakak tingkatnya itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya ─bersandar di pagar atap. Junho beranjak mendekati murid pindahan Kanada itu sambil terus bertanya dalam hati ─tentang kematian kembarannya. Ketika sampai, Junho segera menghempaskan diri di samping Changmin dan menghela nafas panjang. Helaan terpanjang yang pernah Changmin dengar.

Changmin menatap Junho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tahu kakak tingkatnya itu pasti sedang dalam masalah ─yang juga sedang ia pikirkan. Mungkinkah ia bisa membantu? Changmin menghela nafas lalu bertanya, "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Junho menoleh sebentar pada Changmin lalu mengangguk. "Kematian kembaranku. Kau pasti sudah dengar." Changmin mengangguk dan membiarkan Junho melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Polisi tetap bersikukuh bahwa mereka memang sudah waktunya meninggal. Tanpa bekas kekerasan dan tanpa riwayat kesehatan yang buruk. Tak ada sama sekali."

Hening.

Changmin berpikir, apakah ia harus mengatakan tentang penglihatannya malam itu? Tentang persetubuhan sepasang kekasih itu di dalam bis misterius? Changmin menggelengkan cepat. Mengusir pendapatnya yang mungkin salah. Tapi ternyata Kim Junho menangkap gelagat aneh sepupu kesayangan Yunho itu.

"Ada masalah, Shim Changmin?" Junho menatap penuh tanya. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Junho memberi jeda cukup panjang dalam pertanyaanya, menunggu reaksi dari Changmin. Tapi _namja_ jangkung itu hanya diam. Berarti dugaannya salah. "Atau mungkin kau tahu sesuatu?"

Changmin tersentak kaget tapi segera mencoba bersikap tenang. _Namja_ jangkung itu memperbaiki duduknya yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak nyaman. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Junho, membuat namja bermata sipit itu berpikir bahwa mungkin tebakannya kali ini benar. "Apakah aku benar?"

Kali ini Changmin menoleh pada _namja_ di sampingnya itu, dengan tatapan ragu. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak? Menyimpannya sendiri sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Aku tahu sesuatu. Tentang kematian kembaranmu itu, maksudku, penyebabnya."

Junho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. _Benarkah itu? Benarkah Changmin mengetahui penyebab kematian kembarannya itu? Tapi bagaimana bisa?_ Junho menduga-duga dalam hati tapi mulutnya terkunci. Ia mulai mencoba membuka mulutnya dan bertanya meski terbata, "A-apa…apa…yang kau…ketahui, C-changmin?"

Changmin menatap Junho kakak tingkatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Benarkah? Bisakah ia mengatakannya pada Junho? Seseorang yang berhak tahu penyebab kematian salah satu anggota keluarga tersayangnya? Changmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan segalanya tentang hari itu. Segalanya terasa sulit untuk dipercaya.

"…Namanya adalah **Luvholic**. Aku bahkan menyadarinya sebelum aku pingsan. Entah karena apa, terlalu syok dengan kegiatan orang-orang mati itu mungkin? Bersetubuh di dalam bis? Menjijikkan." Gerutu Changmin di akhir ceritanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar juga mengusap wajahnya terburu-buru. "_Immpossible!_ Ini sungguh di luar pemikiran manusia."

Junho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia ingin percaya tapi, seperti kata Changmin, semuanya terasa tidak mungkin. Junho menundukkan kepala sambil berpikir. _Luvholic… Luvholic… sepertinya tidak asing? Apakah Yunho pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya?_ Dan Junho merasa tercekat saat ia tahu jawabannya.

"Ada apa, _Sunbae_?" tanya Changmin khawatir saat tanpa sengaja dilihatnya wajah pucat kakak tingkatnya itu. "Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran, _Sunbae_? Atau _Sunbae_ mengingat sesuatu?"

Junho memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil berkata, "Yunho pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa suatu malam ia pernah pulang naik bis bernama **Luvholic**. Kau pernah mendengar nama bis yang mengalami kecelakaan duapuluh tahun silam? Namanya **Luvholic**, nama yang sama dengan nama bis yang dia tumpangi. Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu dan aku takut memang hal itu yang terjadi. Tapi karena Yunho masih hidup hingga hari ini, aku berpikir mungkin nama itu hanya kebetulan."

Tapi changmin tidak berpikir demikian. Changmin mengelak dalam hati. Ia yakin bis itu adalah bis yang sama. Bis itu kini datang bersama teror dan segala keanehannya. Ngomong-ngomong, tidak perlu heran mengapa Changmin bisa tahu tentang teror itu. Changmin adalah penduduk asli kota itu ─setidaknya sebelum ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke Kanada. Karena itulah ia tidak terlalu sulit menemukan Yunho ─yang ternyata melanjutkan pendidikan di kota kelahirannya.

Keheningan melanda cukup lama. Membiarkan angin berhembus dan mendinginkan pikiran mereka. Berpikir untuk mencari cara menyelesaikan permasalahan yang sungguh tak masuk akal. Mereka bukan melawan makhluk hidup tapi melawan makhluk kasat mata.

Tiba-tiba Junho mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Changmin. _Namja_ itu lalu menyentuh kedua bahu Changmin, menguncangnya pelan. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" matanya berbinar seolah menemukan sebuah solusi untuk masalah mereka. "Kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Pasti bisa!"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Menyelesaikan ini? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita menyelesaikan masalah ini. Teror ini. Sudah saatnya teror ini berhenti." Katanya menggebu-gebu.

"Caranya?"

Satu pertanyaan Changmin itu menghentikan _euphoria_ Junho. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari bahu Changmin lalu menundukkan kepala dengan segera. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau bilang kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tapi sekarang kau bilang tidak tahu. Kita tidak sedang bermain drama, _Sunbae_-ya!" kata Changmin sebal. Ia bahkan sampai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Junho mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar harus berpikir bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini. "Mungkin mereka ─para hantu bis itu─ sedang mencari seseorang untuk menghentikan teror ini."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Untuk apa mereka mencari orang untuk menghentikan teror itu?"

"Mungkin mereka lelah? Atau mungkin ada alasan yang lain? Aku tidak tahu." Junho semakin mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku punya keyakinan bahwa mereka mencari seseorang untuk menghentikan teror ini. Bisa jadi mereka tidak tenang di alam baka sebelum jasad mereka ditemukan dan dikuburkan secara layak. Bukankah seperti itu yang terjadi pada teror hantu pada umumnya?"

Changmin menghela nafas sangat panjang kali ini. "Lalu siapa maksudmu? Orang itu?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Junho mengeluarkan isi kepalanya, "Yunho mungkin?"

Changmin tidak langsung menanggapi. Mencari alasan mengapa sepupunya itu ─mungkin─ terlibat dalam masalah ini. Sebelum Changmin membuka mulutnya, _namja_ di sampingnya sudah menyela dengan ide yang sangat beresiko.

"Changmin-ah, aku akan masuk ke dalam bis itu dan menyelidikinya. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku sangat yakin kita bisa menghentikan teror lama ini."

Tanpa Junho sadari, raut wajah Changmin berubah. Entah mengapa _namja_ jangkung itu merasa khawatir. Ia juga merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa kakak tingkatnya itu.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Malam semakin larut kala ledakan tawa menggema keras di ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Tawa khas dari seorang _namja_ jangkung yang kini tengah bertepuk tangan karena merasa ada yang lucu. Sepertinya _namja_ yang tak lain adalah Changmin itu sedang senang. Pasalnya ia berhasil membujuk sepupu tampannya untuk memasak _spagetti_ untuknya. Walaupun pasti rasanya tidak seenak _spagetti_ yang dijual di luar tapi hal itu masih lebih baik, daripada Changmin harus mengorbankan uang jajannya ─yang sedang menipis─ hanya untuk seporsi pizza. _Lebih baik memeras Yunho Hyung_, begitu pikirnya.

Saat ini Yunho mungkin sedang berkutat dengan alat dan bahan dapur yang cukup dibencinya. Tapi apapun itu, Yunho lebih baik mengabulkan permintaan Changmin daripada harus mendengar rengekan _namja_ jangkung itu sepanjang malam. Sementara itu, Changmin kini berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan melirik jam yang berada di atas televisi di seberangnya.

22.14

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _Seharusnya Junho Sunbae sudah memeberiku kabar. Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Apakah rencananya gagal? Secepat itukah?_

Baru saja Changmin hendak meraih ponselnya, benda hitam itu tengah bergetar dan menampakkan gambar amplop di bagian layar. Segera Changmin meraih ponselnya lalu membaca pesan itu.

**From : Junho Sunbae**

**Changmin-ah, aku baru saja masuk bis itu. Begitu masuk, aura seks di sini sangat kuat. Aku jadi mual. Tapi sekarang aku duduk di jok paling belakang karena tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau tahu, ada seseorang di sampingku. Di aneh.**

_Pasti si namja yang ngobrol dengan Yunho Hyung waktu itu?_

Changmin menekan tombol _Reply_ pada layar hingga meniampilkan bagian kosong untuk menulis balasan.

**To : Junho Sunbae**

**Pasti dia orang yang sama dengan namja yang berbicara dengan Yunho **_**Hyung**_** waktu itu. Sunbae, tetaplah waspada. Apapun bisa terjadi saat ini.**

Changmin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja setelah ia mengirim balasannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Sambil menutup mata, pikirannya berkelana memikirkan nasib kembaran Kim Junsu itu sekarang. _Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

Samar-samar Changmin mendengar denting alat-alat dapur dan ia bisa menebak pasti sepupunya sedang berjuang membuat seporsi _spaghetti _yang menggugah seleranya. Changmin tersenyum samar membayangkan ia sedang memakan makanan favoritnya itu ─meski ia akan memakan makanan apapun. Lamunan Changmin berhenti saat ia mendengar getaran dari ponselnya. Segera Changmin meraih benda canggih itu dan membuka pesan.

**From : Junho Sunbae**

**Ya, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Ngomong-ngomong tadi orang di sebelahku mengeluarkan suara aneh. Seperti orang mendesah. Tapi mungkin aku salah dengar. Abaikan saja.**

Jemari panjang Changmin hendak mengetik balasan ketika sebuah pesan lain masuk. Dari pengirim yang sama. _Ada apa?_ Batinnya merasa mulai khawatir.

**From : Junho Sunbae**

**Changmin! Seluruh penumpang di bis ini gila! Seperti katamu, mereka melakukan hubungan badan di bis ini tanpa tahu malu. Menjijikkan. Dan kau tahu, orang di sampingku mulai bergerak. Mendekatiku! Demi Tuhan! Changmin, dia sangat seksi. Aku..aku khawatir aku tidak bisa bertahan.**

_Tidak Sunbae! Kau harus bertahan hingga akhir!_ Balas Changmin dalam hati. Ia semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakak tingkatnya itu.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk dalam ponsel Changmin. Kali ini, isinya sungguh membuat Changmin kesal dan menyesal. Kesal karena semudah itu rencananya gagal. Menyesal karena ia tidak sedari awal menghentikan kembaran Kim Junsu.

**From : Junho Sunbae**

**Aku menyerah, Changmin-ah! Dia sangat menggoda dan dia yang menawarkannya terlebih dulu. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.**

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Changmin melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Beruntung tidak sampai jatuh. Tapi sebuah teguran membuat Changmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersedih sekarang.

"Ada apa, Min? Kenapa melempar ponselmu?" Yunho mendekat sambil membawa sebuah loyang berisi _spaghetti_ buatannya. _Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja. Yunho lalu duduk di sofa, "Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghela nafas, lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya._ Namja_ jangkung itu meraih garpu di samping loyang lalu mulai mengotak-atik makanan pesanannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedang pusing saja."

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan tertangkap oleh mata bulat Changmin.

"Aku baru ingat jika aku punya banyak PR hari ini dan aku belum mengerjakan satu pun." Terang Changmin bohong. Ia memutar garpu di tangannya lalu mengarahkan _spaghetti_ itu ke mulutnya.

Yunho mengangguk samar lalu meraih _remote_ di atas meja. Sambil memilih _channel_ televisi, Yunho berkata, "Segera selesaikan makananmu lalu kerjakan tugasmu. Ini sudah hampir larut."

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Malam ini sungguh gelap, lebih gelap dari biasanya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan di jalan menuju apartemen Yunho yang masih sangat jauh. Yunho dan Changmin baru saja pulang dari pesta yang disegelenggarakan oleh perusahaan keluarga Shim, dan baru pulang sekarang. Sebenarnya mereka diantar tadi hanya saja mobil sedan itu mengalami kerusakan di bagian mesin yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pemulihan. Hal inilah yang memaksa keduanya untuk jalan kaki mencari halte bis. Meski melalui jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup terang, tapi hal itu tak bisa mengurangi kekhawatiran yang terlihat di wajah Changmin.

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih, _Hyung_! Tidak akan ada bis yang lewat sini!" teriak Changmin mengingatkan Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bersihkeras ingin naik taksi tapi Yunho selalu melarangnya dengan mengatakan, "Memangnya kau punya uang?"

Tapi kali ini Yunho hanya diam, mungkin sudah kebal dengan rengekan Changmin. Tapi sepertinya bukan karena tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berseru senang, "Ada bis lewat, Changmin! Ada bis lewat! Lihat itu!" Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjuk ke salah satu arah di mana sebuah bis melaju semakin pelan ke arah mereka.

Entah mengapa perasaan Changmin sangat tidak enak. Ia bisa merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka. Dan hal itu akan sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Changmin-ah! Ayo, naik!" seru Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya dari pintu masuk bis. Rupanya bis itu sudah sampai dan bahkan Yunho sudah memasukinya. Changmin memejamkan mata lalu melangkah sambil berdoa dalam hati, _Semoga saja mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir._

Akhirnya kedua _namja_ tampan dan jangkung itu masuk ke dalam bis itu dan segera menuju jok paling belakang. Seperti yang Changmin duga, seseorang ada di sana, seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan wajah menawan. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap dan tersenyum pada mereka ─lebih tepatnya pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong! Kau pulang malam lagi?" seru Yunho senang sambil duduk di sebelah _namja _cantik itu_. Namja_ bernama Jaejoong itu hanya mengangguk sambil memepertahankan senyum manisnya. Yunho kembali berkata, "Tidak baik _namja_ cantik sepertimu selalu pulang malam. Terlalu berbahaya."

Sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Yunho, Changmin bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah dari _namja_ bermata bulat itu. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sungguh ingin membongkar jati diri _namja_ itu. _Pasti namja itu yang membunuh Junho Sunbae! _Jerit Changmin dalam hati.

"Ah, kau pasti belum mengenalnya, Jae." Kali ini suara Yunho berhasil membuat Changmin mendongak. _Namja_ hobi makan itu melihat Jaejoong yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Yunho memberi ruang untuk kedua _namja_ di sampingnya berkenalan, "Namanya Shim Changmin, dia sepupuku." Yunho menatap Changmin lalu menunjuk _namja_ cantik itu. "Namanya Han Jaejoong, kenalanku."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah pada Changmin, "Namaku Han Jaejoong. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong."

Cukup lama Changmin bergeming di tempatnya. Ia melirik Yunho dan mendapati _namja _tampan itu sedang memelototinya. Segera Changmin menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Namaku Shim Changmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Changmin atau Minnie."

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin segera menarik tangannya tapi entah mengapa genggaman tangan itu terasa sangat lengket. Changmin menatap Jaejoong panik. Ia takut bahwa ialah yang akan mati selanjutnya.

"Changmin-ah, ada apa? Lepaskan tangan Jaejoong!" seru Yunho mengingatkan saat jabatan tangan keduanya berhasil membuatnya iritasi…atau cemburu.

_Aku juga ingin, Hyung, tapi…_ bisik Changmin dalam hati. Ia menatap Jaejoong tepat di mata bulat hitam itu. Mata bulat itu seolah mengintimidasinya ─meski kenyataannya mata indah itu hanya menatap datar padanya. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada _namja_ cantik itu dan salah satunya, "Siapa kau?"

Yunho berjengit kaget. Begitu pun yang menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Ia juga tak mengangka bahwa pertanyaannya itu akan keluar tanpa tending aling-aling.

"Changmin-ah, apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho mulai khawatir. Ia hendak bertanyaan saat mata musangnya melihat jebatan tangan di depannya lepas. Telinganya mendengar suara kekehan dari samping kirinya ─Jaejoong. Membuatnya dan Changmin menatap penuh tanya pada _namja_ itu.

Wajah Jaejoong yang putih entah mengapa bertambah pucat. Bahunya mulai bergetar dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir cerinya. Sambil terbata, Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, "Semua dugaanmu benar, Changmin. Aku adalah…seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Tenggorokan Yunho terasa tercekat. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Kalian…apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Yunho beruntun. Sungguh ia tidak suka jika harus bermain tebakan.

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku..adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan duapuluh tahun yang lalu."

Waktu seolah berhenti. Udara pun ikut berhenti. Tapi kenyataannya, bis itu melaju semakin cepat. Menembus dunia malam itu.

"Duapuluh tahun yang lalu, aku adalah salah satu penumpang bis ini. **Luvholic**. Salah seorang temanku yang mengajakku bersama pacarnya." Cerita Jaejoong tanpa diminta. Sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Di dalam bis ini, dia dan pacarnya melakukan hubungan intim. Anehnya, para penumpang diam saja. Tidak menghujat. Tidak menghina. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat tahu bahwa mereka pun sama. Semua penumpang di sini melakukan hubungan intim dengan pasangannya."

"Aku sangat lemas mengetahui hal itu. Tak tahunya," Jaejoong membuka sebelah tangannya, melirik ke depan. "supir bis itu berniat memperkosaku."

Baik Yunho dan Changmin, merasa udara di sekitarnya semakin menipis. Kesulitan bernafas. Kerongkongan mereka bahkan sulit untuk menelan ludah.

Jaejoong masih bercerita sambil mmbenamkan wajahnya di antara jari-jarinya, "Aku menolak dan mencoba keluar dari bis ini. Aku mencoba membuka pintu depan tapi tak bisa. Supir itu terus menarikku ke belakang sini tapi aku mencoba bertahan. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, tidak ada yang menyetir bis ini. Aku semakin panik. Mungkin supir itu mengaktifkan kendali otomatis tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata…bis ini benar-benar masuk ke dalam jurang."

Yunho dan Changmin mencoba mengais oksigen di udara. Mereka saling menatap sebentar sebelum kembali focus pada Jaejoong.

Karena Jaejoong tak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya, Changmin bertanya, "Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya. Tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya, Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Kami mencari penyelamat kami. Penyelamat yang sangat tulus."

"Menggunakan-_mu_?" desak Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab. "Hanya aku yang masih _waras_ di sini. Mereka memintaku untuk mencari seseorang yang tulus menolong kami. Untuk itulah sampai sekarang kami masih mencari-_nya_. Selama ini penumpang baru di sini sangat haus akan nafsu hingga berakhir sama seperti kami." Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho lembut, "Sampai _dia_ datang." Jeda cukup lama, "Aku tidak bisa menggodanya karena aku tahu dia orangnya. Dan malah berakhir aku yang dipukuli oleh mereka. Mereka memaksaku untuk menggodanya ─mengetesnya seperti yang lain─ tapi aku menolak. Hingga lebam-lebam ini mulai muncul." Jaejoong menunjukkan beberapa lebam di lengannya pada Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sama halnya dengan Changmin. Tapi belum sempat keduanya bertanya, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya. Meraih wajah tampan Yunho lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Hanya _kau_-lah yang bisa membantuku." Katanya lembut.

Kata-kata itu terus berdengung di telinga Yunho. Hingga membuatnya nyaris gila. Yunho menyerah, _namja_ tampan itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berjalan keluar. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti saat ia melihat semua penumpang. Semua penumpang sedang berhubungan intim dengan pasangannya. Kaki Yunho mendadak lemas dan ia terjatuh di jok belakang. Nafasnya memburu. Ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Sangat mustahil.

Changmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar dan ia merasa takut. Ia mulai berpikir akhir dari semua ini ─mati. Tapi ia mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Changmin menutup matanya, bergeser ke pojok yang lain, lalu menutup telinganya. Berharap suara-suara tak senonoh itu tidak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Meski begitu, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lalu menatapnya lembut. "Percayalah padaku. Kau pasti bisa."

Tangan bergetar Yunho dan keringat yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar panik. Sangat sulit bagi otaknya untuk menerima ini semua. "A-apa..apa…yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong mengubah posisi duduk keduanya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong menarik bahu Yunho mendekat dan memeluknya pelan. _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bertahanlah di sini sampai matahari terbit. Jangan lakukan apapun. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tulus mencintaiku. Bukan tubuhku."

Dan Yunho hanya bisa diam. Membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Ia berjanji dalam hati dan merapalkan mantra 'jangan lakukan apapun' untuk menyemangatinya. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan meremas punggung Jaejoong.

Waktu berlalu semakin cepat. Kendaraan yang membawa puluhan penumpang itu semakin bergetar kesenangan. Entah kenikmatan palsu di dalamnya atau karena mereka akan segera selamat. Cahaya yang sangat terang datang dari depan. Semakin dekat semakin cerah…dan menelan **Luvholic**.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Cahaya yang sangat terang adalah apa yang pertama kali Changmin lihat. _Namja _jangkung itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Mencoba menggali memori yang terakhir ia simpan. Mata bulatnya sontak membuka kala ia menyadari kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Changmin segera duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dengan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Daun-daun kuning beguguran ditindihnya. Bunyi kicauan burung juga mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Changmin terkejut saat mata bulatnya tak sengaja menatap sosok berbalut jas hitam yang taka sing baginya. Segera ia berdiri dan mendekati sosok itu. Diguncangkan tubuh besar itu sambil memanggil namanya, "Yunho _hyung_! Yunho _hyung_! _Hyung_!"

Samar-samar tubuh besar itu bergerak seakan mencoba meraih kesadarannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Changmin-ah, apa yang terjadi?" mata musang itu berkeliling, melihat sekitar. "Kita di mana?"

Changmin menelan ludah, berharap dugaannya salah. "Kita ada di jurang. Jurang tempat **Luvholic** mengambil banyak nyawa."

Yunho terperanjat dari alam awing-awangnya. Ia menatap Changmin tak percaya. _Jadi itu semua bukan mimpi?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Yunho kembali menatap sekitar mencari apapun. Begitu pun Changmin. Keduanya terperanjat kala mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. Setelah saling berpandangan mereka beranjak mendekati obyek itu.

Sebuah bis tua, tertimbun banyak tubuh yang tak bernyawa di atasnya. Dari jendela rusaknya, beberapa kepala mencuat keluar dengan mata terbuka lebar. Bekas darah pun banyak terlihat di badan bis itu. Ditambah lagi banyak akar dan ranting pohon yang menutupinya. Menambah kesan seram di sekitarnya.

Mata Changmin memicing saat tak sengaja melihat sesosok tubuh yang cukup dikenalnya ─meski hanya sebentar. Changmin menghampirinya tanpa peduli Yunho yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti. Matanya hampir melompat keluar saat tahu siapa sosok mati itu.

"J-junho _Sunbae_?" bisik Changmin yang ternyata masih sanggup didengar Yunho. Yunho pun menatap obyek yang sama dengan sepupunya dan tenggorokannya mendadak terasa sangat kering. "Junho?"

Selama beberapa menit kemudian, Yunho dan Changmin berusaha mencari komunikasi dengan luar. Mereka menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar mereka bisa terhubung dengan dunia luar. Changmin dan Yunho sama-sama gila, mereka mencoba memanjat pohon untuk mencari _signal_. Changmin mengaktifkan GPS di ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada ayahnya setelah mengetahui lokasinya.

Tak sampai satu jam kemudian, deru mesin datang dari udara. Yunho dan Changmin menatap langit dan menemukan beberapa helikopter sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Keduanya tersenyum senang saat kendaraan udara itu mendarat dengan selamat tak jauh dari mereka. Beberapa orang segera keluar dari salah satu helikopter, sepertinya para suruhan keluarga Shim karena mereka menggunakan jas resmi sama seperti Yunho dan Changmin. Sedangkan helikopter yang memuat beberapa paramedis segera melakukan tugasnya. Mengevakuasi para korban.

Beberapa suruhan keluarga Shim menyodorkan selimut pada Yunho dan Changmin. Lalu menuntun kedua namja itu untuk duduk di atas batu besar karena mereka menolak untuk kembali sekarang. Mungkin masih ingin melihat pekerjaan para medis di sana.

Beberapa jam berlalu, mayat-mayat itu kini mulai berkurang dan hanya tersisa beberapa saja. Seseorang menggunakan jas hitam dan topi _Sherlock_ mendekati Yunho dan Changmin. "Evakuasi akan segera selesai. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Katanya memberi laporan.

Changmin mengangguk senang tapi Yunho justru merasa gelisah.

"T-tunggu sebentar!" Yunho melempar selimut yang sedari tadi dikenakannya lalu berlari menghampiri beberapa para medis yang mencatat identitas korban. Yunho mengontrol nafasnya sebelum bertanya, "Tunggu, apakah ada korban di sini yang bernama Han Jaejoong?"

Paramedis itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Yunho kembali bertanya, "Seseorang berkulit putih, mata bulat, dan bibir merah. Kau melihatnya?"

Paramedis itu menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tidak ada. Sepertinya tidak ada. Kita tidak bisa mengidentifikasi nama para korban sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memindahkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Maaf." Dan paramedis itu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Yunho dan bertanya, "Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Yunho menatap Changmin lelah lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mencari seseorang."

Changmin menatap sendu sepupunya itu. Ketika ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, seseorang berteriak pada mereka untuk segera naik helikopter. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali pulang dan masalah selesai.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Yunho menatap pemandangan di luar sambil mengetukkan pena di tangannya. Ia merasa bosan sekarang. Gurunya sudah terlambat sepuluh menit sejak pelajaran pertama dimulai. Padahal tidak biasanya guru killer itu datang terlambat.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, sebelum ia duduk di kelas tiga. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melacak keberadaan _namja_ cantik itu. Pihak rumah sakit mengatakan jika tidak ada satupun korban kecelakaan itu yang bernama Han Jaejoong. Bahkan yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Jaejoong, tak ada. _Namja_ cantik itu seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat derit pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan guru killer yang ditunggunya dan seseorang di belakang. Seseorang yang sukses membuat jantung Yunho bekerja maksimal. Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih, mata bulat hitam yang indah, juga bibir semerah ceri yang menggoda.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku baru saja sembuh dari sakit yang kuderita setahun yang lalu. Jadi kuharap teman-teman mau membantuku. _Bagapta…_" _namja_ itu membungkukkan badan sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

Saat kedua mata berbeda bentuk itu tak sengaja saling menatap, sebuah doa menggema dalam hati mereka.

"_Terima kasih telah hidup untukku."_

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**THE END**

**.**

**Nggak mau cuap-cuap panjang lebar. Ini aku kerjain dari jam setengah delapan pagi sampai jam setengah satu siang. Yah, walopun ada istirahatnya lah…**

**Just wanna say, "THANK YOU"**

"**I LOVE YOU"**

"**YUNJAE IS MORE THAN REAL!"**

**So, jadilah reader yang baik.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUVHOLIC **

Chang Min Sa

2014

**.**

Annyeonghaseo….

Chang Min Sa is back! But… I didn't bring sequel. I'm sorry (hige sori…) *gag gagal ala Junsu* karena memang niat awal aku cuma berakhir sampai di situ. Tidak akan ada sekuel.

Trus ini isinya apa dong?

Nah, di sini aku hanya akan menjelaskan beberapa plot yang masih membingungkan bagi pembaca. Ini aku ambil dari banyaknya pertanyaan dan yang memang sekiranya perlu aku jelaskan.

Oke, tidak perlu banyak cuap-cuap, langsung saja ke penceritaan…

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Isi cerita:

Duapuluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah kecelakaan bis terjadi secara misterius. Pasalnya, jejak kecelakaan itu tidak ada. Penyebab kecelakaan itu pun tidak ada yang mengetahui. Yang tertinggal dari bis itu adalah cerita tentang seringnya para pasangan muda yang melakukan hubungan intim di dalam bis itu. Hingga kasus itu akhirnya ditutup, pihak berwajib tidak bisa mengetahui penyebab kecelakaan dan jejak-jejak kecelakaan itu. Mereka berspekulasi bahwa jurang tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi terlalu dalam dan dimungkinkan para penumpang tewas seketika.

Selang waktu berlalu, sebuah bis bernama Luvholic memiliki terror tersendiri di kota itu. Luvholic sering membawa pemuda-pemudi yang pulang diatas jam sepuluh untuk dibawa ke dunia mereka ─anggap saja dunia lain. Salah satu diantara mereka menjerat nafsu pemuda dan membuat korban ikut merasakan kecelakaan itu. Korban yang terlena dengan nafsu akan dinyatakan hilang keesokkan harinya. Dan hal ini terus berlanjut selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga datanglah seseorang yang mengubah ─mengacak─ _jam terbang_ Luvholic. Orang itu tak lain adalah Jung Yunho.

_Q : Siapakah sebenarnya para penumpang Luvholic?_

A : Para hantu korban kecelakaan itu. Mereka sebenarnya sudah mati hanya saja karena karena tubuh mereka tidak dikubur dengan tenang, mereka marah dan mencari korban.

_Q : Mengapa orang yang masuk Luvholic akan dinyatakan hilang keesokkan harinya?_

A : Karena para korban mengalami kecelakaan yang sama dengan para penumpang. Jadi mereka juga akan jatuh di tempat yang sama. Di tempat yang tidak tersentuh manusia.

_Q : Kenapa mayat YooSu masih ada padahal mereka sudah pernah masuk dan berhubungan intim di dalam Luvholic?_

A : YooSu adalah pasangan manusia yang memiliki cinta yang murni. Mereka melakukan hubungan intim dengan tulus. Bukan karena nafsu. Tapi karena mereka tetap melakukan hubungan intim, mereka mati. Hanya saja mayatnya masih ada.

_Q : Apakah Changmin mengenal Junsu sebelumnya?_

A : Ini dia masalah yang luput dari pemikiranku… mianhae… di sini kan Junsu sebagai anak Miss Korea, jadi Changmin tahu. Changmin kan nggak kuper. Hehehe… Lagipula Junsu itu seorang musisi handal di sekolah ─yah, walaupun nggak aku jelaskan di cerita.

_Q : (Best Question) Who is Han Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?_

A : Han Jaejoong adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan Luvholic dengan rincian cerita seperti yang aku jelaskan di part akhir ─percobaan pemerkosaan oleh sang sopir. Han Jaejoong tetaplah hantu yang berfungsi sebagai umpan dalam kasus Luvholic. Tapi saat ia bertemu Yunho, ia melanggar aturan itu. Mengacak jadwal operasi Luvholic agar ia bisa dekat dengan Yunho. Ia tahu, Yunho adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkannya dan para korban kecelakaan itu. Ia terus mendekati Yunho sampai ia akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Yunho karena mereka berbeda alam. Tapi Han Jaejoong menemukan penggantinya.

Seorang murid SMA yang mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan. Secara fisik mereka sama tapi kepribadian mereka akan sedikit berbeda. Kim Jaejoong adalah reinkarnasi Han Jaejoong, karena itulah ia memiliki ingatan tentang Luvholic dan pertemuan Han Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**.**

Thanks a lot buat reader-deul semuanya yang sudah bersedia mampir. Baik yang sekedar baca atau yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Aku tidak tahu balasan yang pantas seperti apa, tapi aku hanya bisa bilang, "TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!"

**Artemis Jung . JungJaema . Yukayu Zuki . Zhie Hikaru . meotmeot . . Clein cassie . .96 . babyberrypie . hi jj91 . JUNG YONGKI . aprilyahmadani . fuawaliyaah . para guest**

Meski tidak banyak tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada yang sudah meluangkan waktu hanya untuk beberapa patah kata. Hehehe… semoga penjelasanku nggak kurang. Kalo masih ada yang kurang silahkan komen ato PM aku juga boleh. Hehehehe….

Btw, aku punya WA dan Line lohhh…. (promosi)

Silahkan kontak kalau ingin~

WA: 0838-4690-1680

Line: changminsa

**.**

**LUVHOLIC **

**BYE~~~**

**.**


End file.
